shoujomangafandomcom-20200213-history
Fly High!
Author(s): Oouchi Natsumi Artist(s): Ouchi Natsumi Summary: Twelve year old Meru Tachibana has just returned to Tokyo after 7 years of training with her father, who thought she was a boy, in martial arts. Now Meru is stronger than most guys, and she's doing her best to make sure that people don't find out, or else her chances of making friends will decrease dramatically. However, a group of eighth graders seem intent on making that impossible, as they break the rules and pick on the weak. Will Meru be able to stop them as the new student council president without appearing to be a 'Monster Melt King' as her mother has warned, or will she go down fighting? Category:Action Category:Commedy Category:Drama Category:Martial Arts Category:Romance Category:Shoujo Category:School Life Characters: Tachibana Meru is a 7th grade girl who was taught martial arts by her father. She becomes the student council president because she wanted to defeat these three senpais who are turning the school into a riot. Not only that, she is very strong but her weakness is that whenever a guy treats her like a girl, she turns weak. This is shown in chapter 5 when Ruka kisses her and she becomes weak in chapter 6. She is very blind to love and doesn't seem to understand love. She has been in many accidents before like breaking both of her legs and getting run over by a car but she managed to survive that all. Ayusawa Kazuya is an 8th grade boy who was one of the three people who caused a riot at school and is the leader of a rebel group. He's also very athletic and good looking making him popular among guys. He tries many times to stop Meru and slowly but surely falls in love with her as it shows in the last chapter how gets jealous of what Ruka says to Meru. Miller Ruka is a 7th grade boy who most of the time sleeps in class. He's very smart and was asked to join the rebel group which he did but ended up leaving. He joins the student council as the Vice President and starts having a crush on Meru and realizing that Ayusawa is falling in love with her telling him that he hates him a lot. Yuuki Chiyo is a 7th grader and is Meru's first friend. Her family owns a flower shop. She's that close to Meru that when people were ignoring her because this girl name Kasumi Uno who's part of the rebel group says to ignore her or else, Chiyo disobeyed and stays with Meru. She becomes the student council secretary. Kasumi Uno is a 8th grader and is a charismatic model. Her being pretty and having good fashion sense makes her popular among girls. She is part of the rebel group and has unrequited love for Ayusawa. Hariya Riku is a 8th grader and is very smart. He is part of the rebel group. Ousawa Hotaru is a 8th grader. She's friends with Ayusawa, Kasumi, and Hariya and they've been friends since elementary. The thing is, her friends have talents and she has no talent but she's important to them because she always encourages them when they are having a hard time. She never comes to school because of an incident that made her friends hating the student council. She becomes good friends with Meru. Wakui was the former student council president. He actually wanted the position of president and to do that he had to be popular. So he grew close to Ayusawa, Kasumi, and Hariya. He was actually trying to take Hotaru's position of being their friend and secretly bullied her. He did become president. But that's when the three find out what he did and they bullied him back so hard that he had to drop out of school.